by name
by xx-Alice13-xx
Summary: Arthur tries to kiss Kiku, but he fails and confesses.


**Title: **By name (I'm _really_ bad at giving titles and writing in English too OTL)  
><strong>Author:<strong> me  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Hetalia ~Axis Powers~  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> AsaKiku  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Date:<strong> 2010/05/29  
><strong>Warning:<strong> shounen ai  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Hetalia, England Hetalia owns me  
><strong>Beta-reader:<strong> Yekaterina-chan  
><strong>AN:** this story was uploaded on my livejornal as well  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Arthur tries to kiss Kiku, but he fails and confesses.

Arthur Kirkland took a deep, long breath which stuck into his lungs as he stared Honda Kiku beneath him.

They were at the Asian's. Kiku invited him to have a light dinner with some tea. It was early summer and the evening seemed get own life. The sunset was purple with a little, sweet touch of greyish blue. The sun swam to the edge of the horizon, sleepily trying to rise itself's redgolden head above the fading, plumjam-coloured clouds. The trees in the huge, pretty garden fingered their pink helmeted burgeons towards the sky. The shining, deep green grass danced with a pleasant breeze. All of this was wrapped gently with nice, narcotic, oriental scent.  
>They had had the dinner and then... And then they had drunk. Alcohol, not just tea. Not too much, just enough for Arthur to gather his brave. He'd sighed and firmly knitted his stately eyebrows.<p>

„Honda" had said the other's name.

„Arthur-san?" had turned the Japanese to the English with kind, shy smile.

Arthur hadn't given an answer, just locked his emerald gaze into the Asian's. He'd moved closer. And closer and closer. Kiku hadn't resisted, just stared at him with interest. Arthur had set gently one of his black leather covered hand on Kiku's shoulder and softly pushing him onto the floor. The Japanese had been surprised but deferentially had lain down. He'd wanted to ask what do want the other, but his voice betrayed him. He'd just stared into the bright, emerald eyes. He hadn't wanted to part their gazes. He'd felt Arthur's knees straddled his hips. The blonde's sight had run along the other's ebony hair, pale cheeks; he'd looked at the dark eyes' corner, the neat lips, then down at the slim, dainty line of the neck, and returned to the eyes. Kiku had blinked lazily.

Arthur Kirkland took a deep, long breath which stuck into his lungs as he stared Honda Kiku beneath him. He moved his hand and he tied his fingers with Kiku's. The Asian's lips separate as he respired. Arthur bowed closer, lost in the nightdark, engraved eyes.

„Honda..." whispered softly.

„Kiku" replied the Japanese in a low voice. Arthur's half lidded light, long lashes were opening.

„What?"

„Call me by my name, Arthur-san... please..." Arthur gulped.

„Ki... Kiku" The Japanese broke into a shy smile.

„So much better..." whispered Kiku in undertones. „Thank you"

Hearing his name on the English's voice was beautiful. He felt hotness inundated his inside and filled every little part of him and started to melt. Arthur bowed closer, assiduously stare into the engraved, nightdark eyes. He gulped again, and started to trembled. He compressed his lips, tore his gaze apart from the other's, and slowly lifted up. Kiku was too beautiful, he couldn't take the spectacle. He didn't do anything – had just thoughts only -, however he wanted to apologise; wanted to speak; even he didn't know what to, but he couldn't say a word.

Kiku glanced at their embracing fingers, and followed Arthur to sit up. He scanned the English's face, and as he discovered the embarrassment which was painted cute little roses on the blonde's cheeks, he smiled.

„Arthur-san" said the other's name gently.

As Arthur's eyes met his, he pushed. The English felt the world's started to dance around him, and suddenly he found himself lying on the floor, between Kiku's knees which were coquettishly came into sight under his darkviolet kimono. The Asian bowed down to him, so sweetly close. Arthur felt the Japanese's hot, stroking breath. Kiku just stared at the other blankly. The English felt as the moments were made of plummet and have heavy, chained legs to pass by. And somehow they have white, light wings too. He want to taking delight in the Asian's features, but he thinks Kiku was too pure and bright and beautiful, he weren't worthy to look at him. He wants to sigh and get up – but he wasn't able to.

Kiku bowed more closely, and his soft lips met Arthur's for a sweet, gentle kiss. It was warm and nice and so sweet. As Kiku drew away from Arthur and looked at him under his half lidded eyelashes, his gaze met the other's emerald eyes what were full of lust and surprise.

„What was that for?" whispered as trying to hide his blushing face. He didn't know what to think. The Japanese was blank, he didn't show any emotion. Kiku blinked.

„_You_ were about to kiss me, Arthur-san, weren't you?"

„It-It wasn't because I l-like you!" resisted Arthur violently. Kiku seemed he's lost in thoughts and he comforted himself and sat on Arthur's pulled up thighs.

„Then why?" asked the Asian broodingly, a bit sideway tilted his head. Arthur groaned softly: _Kiku just too cute!_ The English laid his head down and looked at the ceiling.

„All right, I give up!" sighed. „I... You... You're cute when you don't understand something... You're cool when you're determined... You're beautiful when you look up into the nightsky searching for the full moon and all of the Milky Way was reflected in your dark eyes... You're... You... I-I just can't take it..."

When he said the last sentence, he covered his face with his palms. For a few minutes was deep silence. It was hard to breathe in the warm, heavy air.

„Then..." stared to speak Kiku. Arthur lifted himself on his elbows inquiringly. „Then how do you call it, if it's not „like", Arthur-san?"

Arthur's cheeks got bright red immediately. He turned his eyes, and suddenly found something interesting on the floor next to his thrown coat.

„Love?" answered.


End file.
